


SV: Modeling Job

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little ficlet for goth_clark's birthday.





	SV: Modeling Job

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: All you have to know is that Mark looks like a more grownup version of Clark from Smallville, and Danny looks like scruffy Michael Rosenbaum.  


* * *

Mark was just minding his own business, reading his latest English assignment when the phone rang.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Mark." Mark shivered at the smooth voice on the other end, even though he knew he shouldn't. He glanced back at his roommate's bunk bed which was where Danny was temporarily sleeping.

 

"Um, hey. What's up?"

 

"I have a proposition for you."

 

Mark's eyes went wide. "I, uh... I don't do that anymore. You..."

 

Mark heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Yes, I know, Mark. So you've told me. This is a favor for a friend of a friend of a friend, okay?"

 

"What kind of favor?" Mark wasn't going to sleep with anyone else, no matter how much money they offered.

 

There was a sound from the bed and Mark turned to see Danny watching him intently, a frown in place. 'Is that Raoul?' he mouthed, and Mark nodded reluctantly. Danny growled and snatched the phone from Mark.

 

"Hey, he doesn't work for you anymore. So go the fuck away." Mark watched as Danny clutched the phone but continued listening, his face relaxing and eventually Danny was... laughing? "As long as I'm invited too," Danny said with a wink aimed for Mark, and Mark blushed. He had no idea what was going on but if Danny was happy, he was happy. A minute later Danny hung up the phone and dropped a kiss onto Mark's lips. Mark tried to pull him in for a longer kiss, but Danny pulled away with a mischievious grin. "C'mon, we're going to Ontario."

 

"Ontario?" Mark was confused. Wasn't Ontario in Canada? And weren't they in Kansas?

 

Danny nodded, pulling on a pair of jeans and then wrapping Mark in a hug. "I know how much you love modeling for your class." Mark made an agreeable noise, leaning down to kiss Danny again. How were they going to get to Ontario? "And I know you're turned on by the idea of someone watching." Mark pulled back and stared down at Danny, wondering if he was suggesting what Mark thought he was suggesting, and deciding that it didn't matter because his cock liked the idea. "Do you mind if it's a woman watching?"

 

Mark shook his head. Obviously Danny knew exactly what was going on and Mark trusted him, and if they were going to Ontario he should probably wear more than just his boxers. He started looking for his pants as Danny continued.

 

"Good. Someone on your friends list is having a birthday today, and her friends wanted to surprise her by having you model for her. She thinks you're hot."

 

"According to you, everyone thinks I'm hot." Mark looked over his own shoulder and sure enough, Danny was staring at Mark's ass and licking his lips.

 

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Anyway, you up for it? I hear the air's cleaner in Canada."

 

Mark turned around and pulled a shirt over his head. "Of course I'm up for it. I'm always up for it. I'm 18." Mark winked, and Danny laughed at their ongoing joke, then crossed the room and pulled Mark down for a kiss with one hand while stroking Mark's cock through his jeans with the other. Mark thrust into his hand.

 

"Just as long as you know that's mine and no one's else's." Mark whimpered. "She only gets to look, not touch. I'm the only one who touches you." Mark agreed by sucking on Danny's tongue. Danny groaned and pulled away. "Come on, we have to go."

 

Mark stopped short of whining, reaching out to grab his keys and internally cursing Danny for being a tease. He knew, though, as he watched Danny go out the door - or rather, watched Danny's ass go out the door - that Danny would more than make up for it later.

 

Mark grinned.

 

***

 

By the time they got to Ontario, Mark was horny as hell. It wasn't like Danny had teased him the whole time, but he also hadn't done anything. He didn't even want to join the mile-high club. Mark had a feeling Danny was just being evil today.

 

The room was nice, but Mark wasn't really paying attention to that. Introductions were made, and Mark smiled at the woman, who was grinning widely and insisted on being called GothGirl. She was goth. It was cool. Mark didn't care because Danny was hot and standing right next to him.

 

There were no easels, no paint, so Mark wondered how he was supposed to model. GothGirl sat on the edge of the bed, grinning, and Danny moved in front of Mark and started unfastening the buttons on his shirt. Danny must have been able to tell he was confused because he whispered, "Just go with it." Mark shivered when Danny's breath landed on his ear.

 

Danny took his time peeling Mark's shirt off, one of his red button-downs. Danny liked how that shirt looked on him so much that he'd gone out and bought Mark four more of them, just so he could see Mark in them more often. Mark didn't think that made sense, because he didn't usually have it on for very long before Danny was taking it off him. Not that Mark minded. At all.

 

When he was naked from the waist up, Mark took Danny's face in his hands and kissed his mouth. He needed to feel Danny, needed to... "Not yet." Danny pulled away with a grin and reached down for Mark's jeans. Mark groaned. The whole modeling thing would be ruined if Danny made him come in the next two minutes, but Danny was apparently in charge of the show, so Mark bit down on his lip and tried to ignore how good Danny's hands felt sliding along his legs.

 

He was finally naked except for his boxers, and Danny stepped back, apparently admiring his work. Mark knew his erection was tenting the black boxers, and he sucked in a breath when Danny reached out and pulled his cock through the slit. Mark groaned. He was totally on display and all he could think of was Danny's hands, Danny's mouth. He was going to fuck Danny through the mattress when they got home. He didn't even care if his roommate was there. Danny wasn't going to get away with teasing him like this.

 

Danny sat back on the bed beside GothGirl, winking at her before motioning at Mark to... do something.

 

Mark stood there.

 

Danny rolled his eyes and walked over, not touching Mark's cock as he leaned toward his ear. "Just relax. Pose like you did for the class. Trust me, I'll make it worth the effort." He slid a hand down Mark's chest before backing toward the bed.

 

Mark took a deep breath and tried to glare at Danny, but it just didn't work. He was so fucking turned on that he couldn't think straight but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Mark finally managed a smile at GothGirl and posed. He stood there for a minute, hips cocked, chest flexing just a little, and once he got control over his body he looked back at Danny and winked. Danny swallowed. Mark grinned.

 

Mark leaned back against the dresser, supporting his weight on his elbows and setting his feet shoulder-width apart. He was starting to feel a lot more comfortable now that GothGirl and Danny were completely focused on him and he started to put on a show, running his hands over his chest, down his stomach, sliding under the waistband of his boxers. He watched Danny lick his lips and locked eyes with Danny as he pushed his boxers down, stepped out of them and walked over to the bed.

 

Surprise was all over Danny's face and before he could do anything, Mark was between his knees and tugging his belt off. Danny groaned above him and Mark yanked his pants and boxers down, taking a second to stare at that gorgeous cock that was hard just for him before sucking it into his mouth.

 

This was how he liked to hear Danny. Turned on and under his power, gasping every time Mark did something different with his tongue or reached back with his fingers. This was what he'd been waiting for the whole plane ride, and as long as the hands tugging on his hair weren't trying to pull him off, Mark was happy. He hummed enthusiastically around Danny's cock, holding him down with both hands as Danny tried to buck into his mouth. He was in control now, and given the way Danny was moaning, he wasn't the only person who liked it. He didn't give any warning before sucking Danny's cock down his throat, and seconds later Danny was coming, harder than Mark could remember. As he pulled off and licked Danny's taste off his lips, Mark concluded that the plane ride had been just as frustrating for Danny.

 

"Want some help?" Mark looked down when Danny's hand covered his and realized that he'd started squeezing his own cock. Mark nodded and Danny laughed, pulling him in for a kiss as he slid off the bed and wrapped his hand firmly around Mark's cock. Mark groaned into the kiss as Danny sucked on his tongue, bucking up into Danny's hand, warm and tight and just everything he needed.

 

After he came, Mark collapsed on the floor, wrapping his arms around Danny and only feeling a little bad for maybe ruining GothGirl's floor. When he looked up, though, she was gone, and Danny murmured to him that it was okay. "She just wanted to give us a little privacy," Danny said, and Mark wondered how Danny could know that when he himself had no brain cells left. Mark looked up to see GothGirl smiling at them from the doorway, thanking them for her wonderful birthday present. Mark still couldn't speak, but Danny winked at her and said, "Happy birthday, babe. Glad we could give you something you something you liked."

 

Mark was ready to pass out, but he wished GothGirl a happy birthday, then let Danny take over for the rest of the day.

 

And night.

 

***

 

Epilogue

 

Mark was very sore the next day, and for two days after that. But he didn't care, because it was fucking worth it.

 

~the end~


End file.
